


The Move

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, First Kiss, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis wants to move in with his girlfriend, Harry is forced to move in with Liam. And he's not thrilled about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Move

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt. Not my best work.

_October 26, 2012_

“Sure that’s everything?” Liam asked me as he helped move some more of my boxes into his house.

“Yup.” I responded flatly.

I knew I should be happy that Liam was helping me, but at this moment in time I just wasn’t up for his kindness. More importantly I should be thankful that I had somewhere to live - after my supposed best friend Louis made it clear to me that he was ready to move in with his girlfriend and kicked me out. Okay, so he didn’t exactly kick me out, I did kind of offer, but still. It hurt. I was used to living with Louis. We had fun together. Living with Liam didn’t seem like any fun at _all_. The guy doesn’t even drink.

Don’t get me wrong, Liam’s one of my best friends. And when he offered to let me stay with him for a while I was relieved. But after thinking about it, things were going to change, and I wasn’t sure agreeing to live with “daddy direction” was the right decision.

He probably only offered because Danielle had just dumped him and he was lonely, or something. Who knows? I mean, me and Liam have never been close so I was a bit surprised when he offered but I wasn’t going to say no. 

A ping of guilt ran through me when Liam walked by and smiled. Why did he have to be so God damn nice? I could tell already this was going to be torture.

 

 

_November 5, 2012_

“You okay with this?” He asked me as I took a seat next to him on the couch.

“Uh huh.” I responded, barely paying attention.

We were watching some boring nature show. Survivor man or some shit. I had no idea, but it didn’t matter. Like every other night that week I had been stuck here with Liam. This was what we ended up doing on Friday nights. No parties, just boring TV shows. Okay, so he had asked me what I wanted to watch, I guess that was pretty nice of him, but he was already watching this and I didn’t have the heart to be rude. To be honest I didn’t even want to watch tv, but I would never say anything to Liam about it. After all, I was living in HIS house. I wanted to be grateful towards him, but it just wasn’t the same. It had been a few weeks and I still didn’t feel completely comfortable living here. I mean, sure, on the outside things would seem perfect. Liam cooked. He cleaned. He was completely respectful and kind. But I still felt like a guest.

“I’m gonna make some popcorn… you want some?” Liam asked me. He smiled that dorky smile at me and once again I felt bad for thinking anything negative about him.

“Sure, thanks.” I said back, a smile on my face. As he got up he threw me a blanket from the other end of the couch. Okay, so maybe living with him wasn’t _that_ bad.

 

 

_November 20, 2012_

“Hey! You better share some of that!” I yelled at Liam as I scooted closer to him on the sofa. He was hogging all the popcorn. “And turn it up while you are at it!”

I looked at my roommate and smiled. It had been almost a month since we’d been living together and I had to admit, it was a lot more fun than I had originally anticipated. Maybe I had judged the boy too harshly, he wasn’t that bad. After feeling a bit more comfortable here I had had a few people over; I guess you could call it a party, and Liam had actually had a decent time. Okay so, he didn’t drink, but he still had fun. He danced and laughed with us. I felt pretty guilty judging the guy. Before I had always kind of thought of him as the party pooper.  I guess I didn’t know him as well as I thought I did.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a popcorn kernel hit me in the face.

“Oh, you’re dead!” I screamed at him as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Survivor man would have to wait.

 

 

_December 3, 2012_

I woke up feeling like _death_. The night before I had gone out with Louis and a few of the guys. We wanted to celebrate the Holiday before we flew out  to see our families. Clearly, that was a mistake considering how hung over I felt. I looked around to see that I was in my bed. How did that happen? Last thing I remembered I had stormed into the flat around 2 pm and crashed on the couch. I also noticed I seemed to be in nothing but my boxers.

“Hey drunky.” I heard a voice say from behind me. I wanted to scream at it to shut up, the noise was ringing in my ears, but as soon as I realized who it was I sat up a bit straighter in bed. It was Liam, of course, and he had a mug in his hand.

“Want some tea? It’ll help.”

At this point I’d been used to accepting help from Liam. He was always so kind and comforting. I don’t know what I’d ever done to deserve that kind of friendship, but I guess that’s just the person that Liam is.

I took the mug from him and he sat next to me on the bed.

“I figured you wouldn’t be very comfortable on the couch, so I moved you here.” Liam smiled that winning smile of his.

“You carried me?” I asked in disbelief. I knew Liam was strong, but _damn_.

“You don’t weigh that much, Haz.” Liam laughed.

“And you removed my clothing as well?”  I asked lightly. Not that I really minded, Liam’s seen me in less than my boxers.

“Yeah, sorry if that was weird. I just figured…”

“I’d be more comfortable?” I cut him off. Again, I was used to Liam doing unnecessarily nice things for me.

“Yeah.” Liam stood from the bed and went to leave the room. “Just let me know if you need some medicine or anything, you looked pretty hung over. But… seems like you had a good time.”

“Liam…” He turned around when he reached the door. “Thank you.” I smiled at him.

I can’t believe a month ago I had thought such negative things about this kid. He was probably the best roommate I ever had.

 

 

_December 28, 2012_

Christmas this year had been a success. Not that there was anything that I really needed, but I was very happy to be able to spend some time with friends and family. I loved the guys, of course, but it was great to be able to go back and get away for a bit.

But I was headed home now… weird to think of it as my home, especially considering that it wasn’t permanent. Not that I’d really mind if it were.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed that Liam was still not home. Bummer. I’d kind of missed the guy over the break and was hoping he would already be there when I arrived. I was used to coming home to a clean house, and sometimes even dinner on the table. But most importantly I really wanted to share with him everything that happened over break.

I fixed myself some dinner and was sitting on the couch, watching survivor man alone. Things just weren’t quite the same without the goofy kid next to me. I shut the tv off and decided to go to sleep. Liam was due to be back anytime; I should have paid more attention when he had told me his flight information. Oh well. Hopefully I would hear him drive up.

 

 

_December 29, 2012_

I woke the next morning to find a note taped to my door. It was from Liam.

“HEY MATE! WELCOM HOME. Srry I didn’t wake you when I got in last night, it was really late (or early) and I figured you’de want your sleep. I ran to the store to get some food for us for later, but once I get back we can catch up! xoxo Liam.”

I had to laugh at Liam’s horrible spelling… how could someone so smart be so bad with grammar? But then my eyes roamed slowly to the end. XOXO? Didn’t that stand for like, hugs and kisses?  I wanted to shrug it off, but he couldn’t help wondering. I grabbed the note from the door and put it safely in his pocket. I wasn’t sure why I wanted to save the stupid thing, but I did.

I walked out into the living room and was about to continue in towards the kitchen to grab something for lunch when I noticed it. It was a small red box sitting on the living room table. I walked over to it and lifted up the card. _To Harry, From Liam_ , it said.

What was this? A Christmas gift, apparently. I sat down on the couch and just stared at the gift. The boys and I had agreed not to get each other anything but yet, here it was. Of course, should I expect anything less from Liam? Did that boy have any faults? After a while I caved and decided to open it. I tore off the bow on top, then the red wrapping paper and slowly undid the box. I could hear something moving around inside. What in the world could it be? I reached my hand inside and my fingers felt cold. It was a little, silver key. A key? At first, I was confused. But then I realized that it was _my_ key. The one that Liam had lent me to the apartment. Was Liam asking me to move in? Clearly, that’s what the gesture signified and I smiled to myself. Somewhere along the way this had become a place I actually wanted to be.

 

 

_December 31, 2012_

Another year complete and I was more content than ever before. I had a new place to live and an amazing roommate and the year could not have been better for me and the guys. After Liam had returned home I asked him about the gift. He said he was trying to be creative. But I could tell he was trying to play it cool, something that was very unusual for Liam. Of course I had accepted. I tried to tell myself it was mainly because I had nowhere else to go, but the truth it, I actually liked living with Liam. He was always in a good mood. We never ever argued. We never even had disagreements. He took care of everything, including me.

In the last few days I had come to realize that there was something deeper going on with him. I wasn’t sure what it was, but things were a little more awkward between us. I took notice of all the little touches and glances. At first I had told myself I was imagining things, but after I while I couldn’t deny them any longer. I liked Liam. And not just in a friend way. This was a scary thought for me. Maybe I had feelings for guys before, but I had never consciously noticed them. But with Liam it was clear as day. I found myself daydreaming about him… and us.

It was New Years Eve and we had this big party going. All of our friends were there and it was close to midnight. Liam had been pretty pre-occupied entertaining the guests but around 11:50 he somehow found me. He didn’t say a word, I just felt a hand grab my wrist and I felt myself being pulled away.

“Where are we going?” I asked loudly, over the noise of the music and the crowd.

“Just, follow me.” Was all I heard. I found myself being dragged up the stairs of our flat and into Liam’s room. I’d barely been in there before and wondered what Liam was doing. He let go of my wrist briefly to open his window and I saw him climb outside onto the roof.

“Are you crazy?” I asked as I felt the cold wind hit my face.

“Do you trust me?” He asked and he smiled at me with those big brown eyes of his. He reached out a hand at the same time that I nodded. I grabbed his and he pulled me out onto the roof with him.

“Be careful,” he warned, “it’s a little steep.”

I carefully inched my way behind him and up the roof to a flatter part and took a seat next to him.

“What are we doing Liam?”

It was quiet outside but we could see people a few houses down and lights flashing, everyone getting ready to celebrate the new year.

“I just wanted to spend some time alone with you.” Liam looked at me and I understood. But I wasn’t sure how to react.

“We always have time alone together.” I responded, curious at what would happen next.

“I know,” He said and grabbed my hand, “but this year I want things to be different.”

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wasn’t exactly sure what was happening here, but I tried not to overanalyze. The funny thing is that, things were already different between us. We’d grown closer than we ever were. And I considered Liam my best friend now.

“10, 9, 8, 7…”

We could hear people outside counting down and Liam lifted his left arm to glance at his watch.

“6, 5, 4…”

Liam looked right at me and continued to count. I joined in.

“3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Then, he kissed me.

 


End file.
